KB Timeline
Note: This is only for the KB RP. Too see where the Zikoloens, Made Ion, Star Storm, and other such characters end up in the main series, see Series Timeline. The Timeline is in diffrent events. NOTE- This is the Dreamers KB Timeline. There will be a KB wiki eventuly for the original timeline. The timeline will spilt when Link and Co arrive in the HZ. KB RP KB EVE KB SUNSHINE KB OPPERATION SHADOW MOON KB Z E T A KB RP Before Time * X-Quasar and other Begins are formed. * X-Quasar creates the KB Multiverse. * X-Quasar Wipes the 2 out of the 3 other beigns from the KB Timeline. * Zeta Nightmare attacks X-Quasar. * X-Quasar kills himself to kill Zeta. * X-Void reshapes the worlds Code into Universe Alpha. 211 BXS (Before X-Star) * X-Void creates Y-Craig as a experment to revive X-Quasar. * Y-Craig is a failure and is mostly corrupted. * X-Void Creates a red and light blue Heart locket to Contain Y-Craig and other Souls. * Y-Craig is Impresioned in the Heart Locket. * X-Void goes into a long hybernation. 1 BXS * A Hyper Advanced Race called the Zinotis explore the cosmos. * A Civil War ravanges the Zinotis. * Early Humans now walk the Earth. * SCPS' currently control the Earth. * X-Void is driven insane from loneliness. 0 AXS (After X-Star) * X-Star is created by X-Void. * The Zinotis go extinct leaving behind massive amounts of tech. * The Eidolons Appear inside a astroid. * X-Star begins to master his magic. * X-Voids insanity gets worse. * X-Star gets the Heart Locket. * The Sub-Void forms. 8 AXS * X-Star has masterd his magic. * X-Void creates the Magi Core. * X-Void begins to experament on a strange Black Substance. * X-Star begins to explore the universe. 23 AXS * X-Void gets corrupted by the substance. * X-Star is attacked by X-Void. * X-Star flees. * X-Void begins to convert the timeline. * X-Star responds to the corruption. * X-Star attacks X-Void. * X-Star and X-Void clash destroying allmost all Scps' and most of all life, aswell as X-Void. 1322 AXS * Humans are now the top species on Earth. * X-Star goes into a star to rest. * The surviving Scps' hide. * The Earth's climate is Hot and Cold. The South becomes the Great Burning Plains while the North becomes the Subzero Zone. * Humans survive and become less fragile to the envoirment. 1902 AXS * WW1 starts. The USA, Germany, Mexico, France, And China create the Peace Keepers Of Lands or (PKOL). While The UK, Japain, The Federation of the People (Africa and some of India) and Spain form the Central Empires or (CE). * Spain attacks a Cargo Plane. * PKOL Declares war on CE. * The SCP Foundation is founded. * North America and South America create the American Aliance and join PKOL. 1904 AXS * The UK invades France and fails. * PKOL Retaliates and the UK is taken despite CE interference. * The SCP Foundation begins progect SI-33-2. * PKOL looses China from CE forces. 1905 AXS * The War enters a stalemate. * SCP-106-2 is created, aswell as SCP-457-2. * North and South America form into a new country, called the United Countrys Of America. Also called UCA. * SCP-106-2 goes through phisical and emotinal abuse. * X-star watches and edits 106-2's code making thier intelegence better. 1908 AXS * SCP-106-2 Causes a mass containment breach and excapes. * UCA leaves PKOL. * 106-2 names themselfes Preston C. Zikoloen. 1932 AXS * Preston gets a job a Buulder Brother Pizza. * Preston meets Eleot. * Preston and Eleot find out they are related. * The war gets worse. * Preston and Eleot are fired for eating 2 pounds of pizza toppings each. 1934 AXS * Preston and Eleot found Kio Builders. * The UCA funds the 1st KB project. * Contruction of the Kio Builders Energy Reserch Complex beigns. * Dark Matter is discoverd, origins of the Dark Matter is unknown. * Large amounts of slime creatures are reported around Earth. 1940 AXS * The KBERC is finished, Devolpment of Energy Shields begins. * The Great War ends with PKOL signing a peace treaty giving the Uk back to CE and CE keeps China. * KB desides that to use the new Shields they need a better power sourse then what UCA is providing. 1942 AXS * A Dark Matter sample is captured by a KB security force. * Preston descovers that Dark Matter can be used to produce massive amounts of energy. Ways of captureing the energy is still unknown. * KB is threatend by UCA for slow progress. * Preston plans to one day to invade UCA and create thier own Country. 1950 AXS * Dr. Pine K. Kizer creates the 1st Dark Matter Reactor blueprint. * The construction of the 1st Dark Matter Reactor begins at the KBERC. * The UCA gets more impatient with KBs slow progress. * KB finishes the Mainframe for the facility. * KB uses fundraisers to fund the DMR Project. * Eleot creates a prototype for Fluxite. 1956 AXS * Unknown to Eleot Preston and Pearl were secretly dating, being the 1st case of 2 Scpeans living past thier expectied life time. * The Dark Matter Reactor is finished and the control room is almost complete. * The Dark Matter Reactor is started up and put onto its lowest power setting, the Grid overloads as 60,000 GW flood the power system. * The KBERC is renamed the Kio Builders Computer Core and Energy Research Facility. * The UCA is impressed with the DMR's insane power output for the time. * Research for a new kind of power grid and fuses for the KBCCERF begins. 1960 AXS * The KBCCERF fuses are completed. * The DMR is started back up and the facility grid stays intact. * The DMR is raised to standard power levels, the grid remains intact. * The Voth obtain warp travel. * KB makes multiple shielded tanks. 1972 AXS * KB invades UCA teratory and begins to expand untill concoring most of the USA sector. * KB declares itself as its own country. 1982 AXS * KB has taken over the world. * Scientific Endeavor becomes KBs main goal. * Research of space travel begins. * Earths economy becomes much better. Category:Series